


Collarbone Kiss

by championofnone



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championofnone/pseuds/championofnone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orzammar was a whole new level of terrifying. The Warden can't sleep anymore, she can't stop seeing the broodmother in her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collarbone Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: collarbone kiss. 
> 
> My Warden is asexual, just so there's a little extra context for the statement about panic.

Orzammar’s problems were solved, a new king crowned and a man dead and stripped of everything he’d held dear lay behind them. They were all exhausted, the trip to the Deep Roads being draining, especially so on the two Wardens leading the party.

Alistair excused himself to his tent immediately after they made camp, and the snoring was enough to rival the mabari’s. Tired as she was, Aren could not fall asleep. Ever since they took her down, she couldn’t get the image of the broodmother out of her head.

They’d all heard Hespith’s story of how broodmothers are created. The darkspawn take women, and the violations they undergo make them into those… _things_. 

And once she hears her Calling, that could be her. And that thought was more terrifying than anything she’d undergone through Circle training. 

“You really should be sleeping, you know.” She looked up as Zevran entered her tent, loose breeches on and not having bothered with a shirt, not that he ever really slept with one on, anyway. “Too wound up?”

Aren shrugged as she sat up, shifting her furs over for him to rest next to her. “That’s one way to put it. I’ve never seen something as terrifying as a broodmother.”

“Nasty piece of work, she was,” he said, wrapping his arm around her as he laid down and resting his chin on her shoulder after she followed. “But she is dead, and there is one less way to create darkspawn, now.”

“I know,” she sighed, “but I can’t get it out of my head. Zev, that could be me wh…if I ever got stuck there.” He didn’t know about the Calling, she remembered, and she didn’t want him to know, not yet.

If he noticed her quick change of words, he didn’t say anything about it. Zevran simply hummed and lifted himself up on one elbow, his other hand coming up to trace her jaw and smiled down at her, blond hair like a frame around his face. “Then let me distract you.”

Panic welled in her for a moment. “Zevran, I’ve told you-”

“Yes, yes, I know about the sex thing, mi amor. I would not ask that of you, please do not think I ever will.” She relaxed, and he leaned down to kiss her, and she had to admit it was very distracting. “You said you enjoy the kissing thing, yes? So we shall do that, instead.”

Aren swallowed. She still wasn’t used to physical affection; this was all new territory for her, but she trusted Zevran. She nodded after a moment. 

Her nerves lit up wherever he touched her, gentle hands on her shoulder and waist as he shifted up to rest on her hips as her own rested on his thighs. Zevran kissed every part of her face he could reach, making her laugh when he found the ticklish spot just under her ear and hearing her sigh as he moved down her neck was more than worth it for him. 

He worried at a spot on her collarbone, leaving the faintest of marks he could as she gasped, one hand finding it’s way into his hair. “Too much?” he asked, sitting up as far as she would let him.

“I just…why this, Zevran? I don’t understand how you’re content with this, with me.”

He brushed strands of her bright red hair off of her face before kissing her forehead. “I care for you, my Warden, more than I probably should. More than is probably wise. If you are happy, that is all I could ask from you, and I wish to make you happy.”

Chest tight with affection, she tugged him down to kiss him soundly, running out of air before she let him go. “And I hope I am able to do the same for you, Zev.”

“More than you know, my dear. More than you know.”


End file.
